Royal Alice Academy: The Princesses and Princes
by mikansakura22
Summary: This is a story about 6 princesses who are best friends with each other's; together they went to Royal Alice Academy and meet the 6 princes. Together they will find friendship and true love. Story of childhood friends and went to lovers. MxN, HxR, SxK, AxK, NxY, MxT, AxY, LxOC, NxP and TxT. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! THANKS!
1. The Characters

**Characters: (ALL)**

**PRINCESSES AND DISGUISES**

Princess Mikan Yukihira/ Mikan Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: January 01, 1994

Alice: Nullification and SEC Alice

Fairies: Tinkerbell or Tink and Blossom

Yukihira= Princess of Yukihira Princess, sister of Prince Youchi Yukihira, her younger brother, Prince Reo Yuikihira, her older brother. Her father's name is King Izumi Yukihira and her mother's name is Queen Yuka Yukihira. Her bestfriends are Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Luna and Misaki.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Mikan Yukihira. Sister of Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki. She lives in Sakura Manor together with her "sisters".

Princess Hotaru Imai/ Hotaru Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: October 25, 1993

Alice: Invention and Teleportatin Alice

Fairies: Silvermist or Silver and Diana

Imai= Princess of Imai Kingdom, younger sister of Prince Subaru Imai. Her father's name is King Eric Imai and her mother's name is Queen Hana Imai. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Luna and Misaki.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Hotaru Imai. Sister of Mikan, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and Misaki. She lives in the Sakura Manor together with her "sisters".

Princess Nonoko Ogasawara/ Nonoko Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: April 01, 1993

Alice: Chemistry and Story-telling Alice

Fairies: Rsetta or Rose and Marigold or Gold

Ogasawara= Princess of Ogasawara Kingdom. Her brother's name is Prince Shin Ogasawara. Her father's name is King Shiro Ogasawara and Queen Nonaka Ogasawara. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Luna and Misaki.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Nonoko Ogasawara. Sister of Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Luna and Misaki. She lives in the Sakura Manor together with her "sisters".

Princess Anna Umenomiya/ Anna Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: April 04, 1993

Alice: Cooking and Wind Alice

Fairies: Irridessa and Rhoslyn

Umenomiya: Princess of Umenomiya Kingdom. Sister of Princess Amy Umenomiya, her older sister. Her father's name is King Truth Umenomiya and her mother's name is Queen Elsa Umenomiya. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire, Luna and Misaki.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Anna Umenomiya. Sister of Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki. She lives in the Sakura Manor together with her "Sisters".

Princess Sumire Shouda/ Sumire Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: August 16, 1993

Alice: Cat-Dog Predisposition and Water Alice

Fairies: Fawn and Iris

Shouda= Princess of Shouda Kingdom. Her brother's name is Prince Tanaka, her older brother. Her father's name is King Makoto Shouda and her mother's name is Queen Marina Shouda. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Luna and Misaki.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Sumire Shouda. Sister of Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki. She lives in the Sakura Manor together with her "Sisters".

Princess Misaki Harada/ Misaki Sakura (Disguise)

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: January 27, 1992

Alice: Doppleganger and Flowers Alice

Fairies: Lily and Rini

Harada= Princess of Harada Kingdom. Her sister's name is Princess Melody, her younger sister. Her father's name is King Matsumoto Harada and her mother's name is Queen Megumi Harada. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Luna.

Sakura= Disguise of Princess Misaki Harada. Her sisters are Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. She live in the Sakura Manor together with her "sisters".

Luna Koizumi

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: February 14, 1993

Alice: Soul-sucking Alice and Barrier Alice

Fairies: Vidia and Violet

Koizumi= Princesss of Koizumi Kingdom. Her little brother's name is Prince Gray Koizumi. Her father's name is King Rick Koizumi and her mother's name is Queen Lilia Koizumi. Her bestfriends are Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki.

Princess Aoi Hyuuga

Age: 8 years old

Birthday: September 22, 1998

Alice: Fire Alice (Blue)

Fairies: Laila

Hyuuga= Princess of Hyuuga Kingdom. Her older brother is Natsume Hyuuga. Her father's name is King Ioran Hyuuga and her mother is Queen Kaoru Hyuuga. Her best friend is Prince Youchi Yukihira or Youchi Hijiri.

Nobara Ibaragi

Age: 20 years old

Birthday: December 30, 1988

Alice: Ice Alice

Fairy: Nixie

Ibaragi= Princess of Ibaragi Kingdom. Her fiancé is Prince Rei Yukihira. Kind and cute. Older sister for Mikan.

Princes

Prince Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: November 27, 1993

Alice: Fire Alice (Red)

Fairy: Terence

Hyuuga= Prince of Hyuuga Kingdom. The playboy prince of the school who never kiss anyone except his childhood friend. He is hot and has many fan clubs. His sister is Princess Aoi Hyuuga. His father's name is King Ioran Hyuuga and his mother is Queen Kaoru Hyuuga. His best friends are Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Toshiya and Tsubasa.

Prince Ruka Nogi

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: March 16, 1993

Alice: Animal Pheromone and Thunder Alice

Fairy: Foster

Nogi= Prince of Nogi Kingdom. Also a playboy prince and never kissed any girl except for her childhood friend. He has many fan clubs. He has two younger sisters and one older brother. His father's name is King Yasuda Nogi and Queen Miwa Nogi. His best friends are Natsume, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Toshiya and Tsubasa.

Prince Yuu Tobita

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: March 22, 1993

Alice: Illusion Alice and Past Alice

Tobita= Prince of Tobita Kingdom. A bookworm but also handsome. He's not a playboy. He has one older brother. His father's name is King Fuyuka Tobita and is mother's name is Queen Oura Tobita. His best friends are Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Toshiya and Tsubasa.

Prince Kitsuneme Yume

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: March 29, 1993

Alice: Flying and Invisibility Alice

Fairy: Elvy

Yume= Prince of Yume Kingdom. He is not a playboy like his friends. Has one little sister. His father's name is King Naruse Yume and his Mother's name is Queen Inoue Yume. His bestfriends are Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Toshiya and Tsubasa.

Kokoro Yome

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: June 16, 1993

Alice: Mind Reading Alice and Future Alice

Fairy: Elvin

Yome= Prince of Yome Kingdom. He has an older sister. He is a bit of a playboy. His father's name is King Yoyoguchi Yome and his mother is Queen Mily Yome. His best friends are Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Toshiya and Tsubasa.

Prince Tsubasa Ando

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: January 10, 1992

Alice: Shoadow Manipulation and Rain Alice

Fairy: Alvin

Ando= Prince of Ando Kingdom. He is a playboy prince like Natsume, Ruka and Koko but is also kind and loving brother. He has two little brothers. His father is King Sanae Ando and his mother is Queen Kisaichi Ando.

Rei Serio/ Persona-sensei (Disguise)

Age: 20 years old

Birthday: December 15, 1988

Alice: Mark of Death and Age Alice

Fairy: Dain

Yukihira= Crowned Prince of Yukihira Kingdom. Older brother of Princess Mikan Yukihira and Prince Youchi Yukihira. His father's name is King Izumi Yukihira and his mother's name is Queen Yuka Yukihira. His Uncle's name is Kazumi Yukihira.

Persona= Disguise of Prince Rei Yukihira. He is working as a teacher in Royal GA.

Youchi Yukihira/ Youchi Hijiri (Disguise)

Age: 8 years old

Birthday: October 31, 1998

Alice: Ghost Manipulation and Plants Alice

Fairy: Drake

Yukihira= Prince of Yukihira Kingdom. He is Mikan and Rei's younger brother. His father's name is King Izumi Yukihira and his mother's name is Queen Yuka Yukihira. His bestfriend is Princess Aoi Hyuuga.

Hijiri= Disguise of Prince Touchi Hijiri. He looks at Natsume as his older brother. He is very attached to Natsume and his gang.

Toshiya Rui

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: January 15, 1993

Alice: Speed Alice

Fairy: Sindri

Rui= Prince of Rui Kingdom. Only child of King Philippe Rui and Queen Aurora. His best friends are Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Tsubasa. His childhood friend is Princess Luna Koizumi.

21 Most Powerful Kingdoms in the whole world: (In order)

Yukihira Kingdom

Hyuuga Kingdom

Imai Kingdom

Nogi Kingdom

Harada Kingdom

Ando Kingdom

Shouda Kingdom

Yome Kingdom

Umenomiya Kingdom

Yume Kingdom

Ogasawara Kingdom

Tobita Kingdom

Koizumi Kingdom

Rui Kingdom

Smith Kingdom

Johnson Kingdom

Miller Kingdom

Brown Kingdom

Jones Kingdom

Williams Kingdom

Davis Kingdom


	2. Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story about 6 princesses who are best friends with each other's; together they went to Royal Alice Academy and meet the 6 princes. Together they will find friendship and true love. Story of childhood friends and went to lovers. MxN, HxR, SxK, AxK, NxY, MxT, AxY, NxP, and LxOC

In the palace:

Once upon a time, there was a princess who is playin at her garden. She is with her personal maid. The princesses have a brunette medium length hair and have hazel orbs eyes.

"Rika-chan! *waves her hand to Rika" said the princess who have hazel eyes and brunette hair, namely Princess Mikan Yukihira.

"Princess! Please don't run off like that! "Said her maid angrily namely Rika.

"But I want to play with you Rika-chan…*pouts*" Princess Mikan said to Rika.

"Princess Mikan….." Rika said in pleading tone.

"Rika-chan! Call me Mikan! I don't want you to call me 'Princess' or Your Highness' when we are alone, just call me Mikan, please? *puppy dog eyes*" Princess Mikan said in a very pleading tone.

"Fine, but please…. MIKAN-CHAN, you don't want to be seen again running off like that again right? Do you want to be scolded by the Queen, 5 hours straight again?!" Rika said in a warning tone.

"But Rika-chan, I don't want to, and besides mom is not here she's in the conference room together with the other Kings and Queens…." Princess Mikan said

"Mikan-cha-"Rika was cut off...

"*bows head* Princess, your mom, the Queen wants you to join at their meeting right now. *faces Rika* Rika, please tell the other maids to make drinks for kings and queens." Said the butler namely Cliff

"Hai. Princess, please go now to the conference room, I'll just tell the maids. *goes out of the garden*" Rika said in a mannerly tone

"Fine… I'll go then, thanks for telling Cliff-san…" Princess Mikan said

"You're welcome princess…." Cliff said

"Bye Cliff-san! I'll go now! *goes out of the room and went straight to the conference room*" Princess Mikan said


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At The Conference Room:

The Kings and Queens are chatting excitedly about how they will convince their children to go to the Royal Alice Academy, a school for Princesses, Princes, and children with powers called "Alice". Then suddenly….

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" said a very cheerful girl named Mikan

"Mikan? Mikan! There you are! We, your mom, the Kings and the Queens want to talk to you." Said a man, he had a short straight fair hair with bangs that covered his eyes and have blue eyes, namely Izumi, the King of Yukihira Kingdom.

"Hai! But where should I sit otou-san?" said a curious Mikan

"There, there" said King Izumi

Mikan then faces the seat that her father is pointing and saw that the empty seat is beside her mother's best friend, Queen Kaoru Hyuuga, the Queen of Hyuuga Kingdom and the mother of her brother's bestfriend. When she saw it she then, went to her seat and sat down. Queen Kaoru suddenly spoke to her and said….

"Mikan! It's been a long time, ne? *suddenly hugs Mikan*" said Queen Kaoru

"Aunt Kaoru! What are you doing here? *hugs Queen Kaoru back*" Mikan said

"*Pulls back* Well, your mom and dad invite us to discuss some matters about you and the other princesses. Like what we discuss about your brothers and the other princes." Explained by Queen Kaoru

"Well then, where's the other princesses?" asked a very curious Mikan

"Oh, them? They already knew about these, you're the only princess who still didn't know about the news." Answered again by Queen Kaoru

"Ooooh…." Said an understanding Mikan

" Mikan! Kaoru! The meeting will now start. Will you continue that later?" said a woman with straight silky brown hair and have brown-amber eyes namely Queen Yuka, Mikan's mother

"H-hai!" said an afraid Mikan and Kaoru

"Your mom is scary sometimes, ne?" whispered Queen Kaoru to Mikan

"Yes Aunt, you're really right… *smiles*" whispered Mikan back to Queen Kaoru, then they listened to what Queen Yuka and the kings and queens to what they are going to say….

1 hour later

The discussions were now over and all of the queens and king were taking their leave. Mikan was about to go to her room when suddenly, her parents called her.

"Mikan come here please." Said her mother, Queen Yuka said while King Izumi just nodded

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" said Mikan in a curious tone

"Mikan, do you know where your brothers went?" asked by her father

"Yes dad, Youchi went to study in Royal Alice Academy while Rei-nii went to teach at Royal Alice Academy." Answered Mikan thoughtfully

"*smiles* we also want you to go there… *faces Mikan who was almost crying*" said Yuka

"*sobs* b-but… I don't want to leave you, father, my best friends, and all of you! Mom, I don't want to leave…." Said Mikan who is crying

"Don't worry Mikan, your best friends will also go with you to train there Alices and other powers…. And we will visit you during occasions." Said Yuka while patting Mikan's head

"R-really? My best friends will come? And you will always visit?" asked Mikan

"Yes and yes" said Izumi who joined their conversation

"So, will you wipe your tears and keep on smiling?" asked Yuka

"Hai!" said Mikan cheerfully while wiping her tears and put a smile on her face

"But, mom, dad, why should I keep on smiling?" asked Mikan curiously

"Because… your smile puts a smile on everyone's face and heart" answered Izumi

"And, your smile is VERY important to all of people who surrounds you, so keep on smiling, all right?" answered and asked Yuka

"Yes mom! Yes Dad! I promise that I will keep on smiling until the very end!" said Mikan cheerfully and desperately

"That's my little girl! Now you better sleep... you better be ready tomorrow at exactly 7 am sharp because tomorrow is your flight…" said Izumi

"Daddy, how about my things and clothes?" asked Mikan to her father

"It's already done, you sleep now young lady." Answered her mother, Queen Yuka

"Hai! Good night mommy! *kisses her mother's cheek* Good night daddy! *kisses her father's cheek* I love you!" said Mikan

"Good night Mikan and we will always love you" said both of her mother and father

"I'll go now, bye!" said Mikan and goes to her bedroom to sleep


	4. The Dream And A Farewell To Parents

Chapter 3: The dream and her farewell

(A/N: **Bold** means in a dream, _Italic _means thought, Normal means reality)

Morning 6:00 am

In Mikan's dream:

**In a Sakura tree, there was a brunette girl with hazel eyes who is crying. A raven haired boy with red eyes saw her but didn't know she was crying then approached her.**

"**Oi, you're in my place." He said in a demanding voice**

"***sobs* s-sorry… I didn't know…" the brunette girl said**

**The boy suddenly realized that she was crying and suddenly asked….**

"***shocked* why are you crying?" asked the little boy**

"**B-because…. Hota-chan and my other friends are going in a vacationg and I will miss them…." Answered the little girl**

"**How stupid…. Don't you want them to have fun too?" asked the little boy with concern**

"**I want them to have fun but I don't have someone to play with…" she answered. Then she thinks for a minute and said….**

"**How about you will replace them and we will play!" she said excitedly**

"…**. Fine…." He simply said**

"**All right! What is your name?" asked the girl**

"**Nat-" **

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The clock alarmed and Mikan woke up from her dream and said….

"Ugh….. I miss Nat-kun….." she said sadlyand thinks for a second

"Yes! We will go to Royal Alice Academy! Better take a bath and get dressed!" she said excitedly and cheerfully

After 30 minutes

She wore the Gakuen Alice uniform for Middle schoolers and went down stairs. There she saw her mother, father, the maids and the food.

"Good morning mom! Dad! Everyone!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Good morning your highness…." The maids greeted back and Mikan bows to them

"Good morning sweetie" said both of her parents

Mikan went to her seat.

"Thanks for the food!" Mikan said and start digging her food

After eating her food, Already 6:50 am

"Mikan, I forgot to tell you last evening… you should change your surname and it will be 'Sakura' you will be sisters with your best friends and you will live in a mansion called 'Sakura Manor' is that alright to you sweetie?" asked her mother

"It's alright mom!" Mikan said cheerfully and reassuringly

"Sweetie…. I'll miss you Mikan…." Said Yuka and she was in a verge of tears

"M-mom… Please don't cry..." said Mikan who was also sobbing

"Honey, Mikan, don't cry…" said Izumi stopping the daughter and mother from crying

"Daddy's right… Mom, we'll see each other again, right?" asked Mikan to her mom and dad

"Uh-huh…. We will visit you at times… so don't worry alright? Also… be careful… you don't want to attract enemies right? Be careful not to use your Alices and your magical powers... alright?" asked Yuka to her daughter

"And Mi-chan… do you promise last nigt? That you won't cry anymore and will keep smiling?" Asked again by her father

"Alright mom! And yes daddy I will not cry anymore and will keep on smiling!" said Mikan cheerfully while wiping her tears and put a smile on her face

"Sweetie... Hota-chan will get angry at you again… you don't wanna be late and keep them waiting do you?" reminded Izumi to her daughter while smiling

Mikan was still processing what her father is saying and now remembered

"OH NOOOO! Bye dad! Bye mom! I'll see you soon!" said Mikan and gave them kisses to their cheeks and gave them last hug

"BYE MI-CHAN! WE'LL SEE YOU SOON!" both of her parents said to Mikan

"*smiles then went to her limo*" Mikan then went to Rika, and Jin, her butler.


	5. Sorry Guys from mikansakura22

Hi guys… I would like to apologize from the misspelled, the wrong ones… and everything that is wrong. I'm really really sorry…. It's just… this story is my VERY first story. I'm really sorry….


	6. Chapter 4: The arrival

CHAPTER 4

(A/N: this is the continuation of the chapter three…. Hope you enjoy my story! Thanks! Oh! Before I forgot… _Italic and Underlined_ means the character is texting someone)

Mikan then saw Rika and Jin waiting for her and said...

"Rika! Jin! I'm really really sorry!" she said and bows immediately

"Princess… Why are you bowing?" asked Jin

"And… Hime-sama… Why are you saying you were sorry?" asked again by Rika

"Cause I made you two waits" Answered Mikan to Jin and Rika

"Don't worry princess… it's worth the wait" Jin said reassuringly

Mikan giggle and said

"Should we go now?" asked Mikan

Then Rika and Jin both nodded and went to the limo… Mikan who doesn't want to sleep texted Hotaru. In her text she said…

"_Hota-chan, I'm really really sorry I will be late again, please tell uncle Narumi that I will be there as soon as possible! And please don't shoot me your baka gun! –Mikan"_

Mikan send it and smiled to herself then after a few minutes she received a text from Hotaru

"_Baka! Why in this world are you late again?! – Hotaru"_

Mikan shivered in fear in receiving this and text back to Hotaru

"_I'm really really really sorry Hota-chan! Were late because I talked to my parents and you know what happened right?-Mikan"_

She texted then after a few minutes she received another one from Hotaru

"_Whatever. Where are you now?-Hotaru"_

"_I think we are almost there, I guess 15 minutes-Mikan"_

"_Fine. –Hotaru"_

15 minutes have pssed

Mikan, Rika and Jin have arrived at the airport. Their they saw Hotaru Imai, the princess of the Imai Kingdom, Sumire, the princess of the Shouda Kingdom, Anna, the princess of the Umenomiya Kingdom, Nonoko, the Princess of the Ogasawara Kingdom, and Misaki, the princess of the Harada Kingdom. They also saw their maids and butlers together with Narumi, their guardian.

"Hi guys!" Mikan said cheerfully to her bestfriends namely Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki. After they heard Mikan, several complaints have come to her but some are greetings

"Mikan! Don't you know! Maybe we will be late again!" Said Sumire angrily

"Hey… Chill permy!" said Mikan to Sumire of Permy to Mikan, trying to cool down Sumire

"Hey! Don't call me Permy will ya" said Sumire trying to defend herself

"Fine, fine" said Mikan to Sumira

"Hey Mikan! We miss you!" Anna said to Mikan cheerfully

"Yup! We miss you" Nonoko said

"Hey Mi-chan! How are you?" Misaki said Mikan like her younger sister

"Ann-chan! Noko-chan! Misa-nee! I missed you too soooo much!" Mikan said to the trio who greet her

"If you girls still didn't get here I won't have any conscience to let you five here in the plane" Hotaru said in an 'uncaring' tone inside the plane

"Eek… oh no! Come on guys!" The five princesses said and jump in to the plane

"Are you five DONE to your 'drama'?" Hotaru asked emphasizing the 'drama' word

"Uhm… Yes Hota-chan" Anna said while the others just laughed nervously. Mikan who didn't care jump to Hotaru to hug her but…

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Hotaru's baka gun shoot Mikan 4 times to her face and Mikan was hit

"HOTARUUUUU! Why did you shoot me!? I just wanted to hug you!" Mikan whined to her best friend

"Because I don't want you to hug me and be infected by your germs."

"Meanie…." Mikan mumbled and just went to her seat then fell asleep like the others.

Mikan, Hotaru and the others fell asleep. And after 5 hours of sleeping them all were already awake because the pilot said….

"Good morning young princesses… This is the pilot. Sorry for disturbing your sleep but I would only like to inform you all that we will be landing the airport of Japan in any minutes. Thank you for listening" he said then all of the princesses were fixing their things and after a few minutes they landed on the airport and got out of the plane.

"Girls, we should go now" Narumi, their uncle said to the princesses

"Yes Uncle!" Mikan and the girls said except for Hotaru who just simple 'whatever' him

They already went to the limo and Mikan started another conversation to her best friends

"Ne, Hota-chan, Sumi-chan, Ann-chan, Noko-chan, Misa-nee, otou-san and okaa-san told me that we will change our surnames to 'Sakura'" Mikan said to her bestfriends

"Mi-chan, Uncle Naru already told us that" Anna said to Mikan while smiling to her

"Oh, I see…" Mikan said while laughing nervously to her mistake while the others giggled at her actions

"I miss Nat-kun…" Mikan thought but slipped at her tounge

"You're not the only one misses your childhood friend, Mi-chan… We too" Misaki said while smiling a sad smile to Mikan

"Yup! I also miss Koro-kun…." Sumire sighed

"I also miss that stupid Tsu-kun…. Geez…. I think he's still stupid until now…" Misaki said while imagining Tsu-kun being stupid

"I miss Kitsu-kun" Anna said while a tear fell from her cheeks

"I miss Yu-kun… I want to see him so much…." Nonoko said while sobbing

"Stop the drama. You all are not the only one misses them… I also miss that stupid bunny boy…" Hotaru said while looking away to avoid them

"Hotaru's right guys…. We shouldn't be crying here… We should enjoy our stay here in Japan. And I guess when we have time for finding **them** we would try, right Hotaru?" Mikan said then asked Hotaru

"Mikan's right. Now stop crying" Hotaru said

"Hey! Mi-chan! Hota-chan! We are NOT crying!" Misaki and Sumire both said to Mikan and Hotaru

"Yeah… Right…" Hotaru said sarcastically and Mikan giggled at their reactions

"Ann-chan, Noko-chan… Don't cry now alright?" Mikan asked the two girls who were sobbing namely Anna and Nonoko

"… Yes, Mikan we will" Anna and Nonoko said to Mikan while they both wipe their tears and smiled to Mikan and the others

Then… After one hour they arrived at their house, no, scratch that… MANSION

"Girls… Welcome to the Sakura Manor" Narumi said to the girls who have dropped their jaw except for Hotaru who just widened her eyes

To Be Continued


	7. The Sakura Manor and a best friend comes

CHAPTER 5: THE ARRIVAL TO THE SAKURA MANOR

Continuation of Chapter 4

The princesses and their uncle already went inside and what they saw completely shocked them especially the cold Hotaru because what they saw is… a Mansion that contains [On the inside] 20 bedrooms, 10 guestrooms (bedrooms and guestrooms: each contains with walk-in closet), 1 humongous dining room, 1 humongous living room, 1 humongous music room, 1 humongous library, 1 humongous art room, 1 humongous kitchen, 1 humongous game room, (A/N: I know I've been using the 'humongous' word often… and I'm really sorry for that) 1 conference room, 1 study room, 1 exercise room, 5 training rooms, 2 laboratories and 2 cooking rooms, the maids' room and the butlers' room. [On the outside] 1 humongous garden, a mini zoo, a garden of fairies [the princesses' fairies' mansion], the party hall (A/N: sorry I don't know what they call it), and a humongous pool, guards' house and the drivers' house.

The maids all went to the princesses' rooms to unpack their clothes and things. The princesses and their uncle went to the dining room to eat their dinner.

"Uhm... Uncle Naru, this house… er, mansion… is so big… and we're only seven who lives here… why are there so many rooms?" Mikan asked because of curiosity

"Yeah, uncle, I've been wondering too…" Anna asked while Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki just nod and Hotaru who didn't care just ate her dinner

"Well… you see… Someone important will come…." Narumi was cut off by a loud 'BANG' of a door and someone said

"Uncle! I'm so sorry for being late!" the unknown voice said

"Luna-chan! I miss you soooo much!" Mikan said to the unknown voice namely Luna Koizumi, the princess of the Koizumi kingdom

"Mikan-chan! I miss you too! Hota-chan, Sumi-chan! Ann-chan! Noko-chan! Misa-nee, Uncle Naru! I miss you all soooo much!" Luna said and run to hug them all

"We too Luna-chan!" Anna and Nonoko both said and hugged her back

"Luna. I miss you too…" Hotaru said then hugged her back

"Luna-chan! I miss you soooo much! Please don't go anywhere!" Mikan said and all of them giggle at her actions

"Luna… I miss you gal!" Misaki said then pat her back then hugged her back

Narumi cried anime cry and said…. "Girls… The dinner will get cold and you don't want that right?"

"Hai! Uncle Naru, Luna, Vidia, Violet won't go far away anymore right? They will stay here with us right?" Mikan asked to their uncle

"Yes, Mikan, Luna and her fairies won't go anywhere and will stay with us until your school years are over. Now eat..." Narumi answered her questions

"Yey! Tomorrow will be our new start of school! I am so excited!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Shut up baka." Hotaru said coldly

"Mou… Hotaru… Meanie…" Mikan said then stocked her tongue out

"Whatever" Hotaru said then rolled her eyes

After they ate their dinner they said their goodnights to each other. The princesses went to their rooms, the fairies went to their garden and Narumi went to his room. Then their first night started and tomorrow will be a day for the girls….


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

All of the girls were ready for school except for someone who is still sleeping soundly. Hotaru who got impatient went upstairs and wake Mikan up using her baka gun. Mikan, who got hitted by the baka gun, just went to her bathroom and changed her pyjamas to her school RAA (Royal Alice Academy) uniform. (A/N: I guess you already knew what her uniform is right?), after that they went downstairs; Mikan ate and went to school together with her best friends.

"Uhm… Luna-chan, are you going to change your surname?" asked Mikan

"Sadly, no, Mikan-chan…. Everybody already knew who I am, you girls, don't want to show up so no one know you except your family and friends…" said Luna sadly

"Awe… Luna-chan... Don't be sad… We can still be friends even though we will all change our surnames and you won't, right?" Said Mikan, and all of the girls nodded

"Uh-huh; Look! We're already here!" Luna said while pointing a VERY big school

"WOW… I didn't expect this…" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki said, while Sumire, widened her eyes and Hotaru just kept her stoic face

"Come on, girls! Let's go now to Mikan's uncle!" Said Narumi excitedly

"Yes! I'm really excited to see our uncle!" Said Mikan excitedly

The girls and Narumi went to Mikan's uncle, namely, Kazumi, the owner of the school and also the HSP.

~~~~AT ROOM CLASS 2-B IN MIDDLE SCHOOL~~~~

The girls and the boys in this classroom were all chatting with their friends when suddenly, the door suddenly burst open and revealed, Prince Natsume Hyuuga, the Prince of Hyuuga Kingdom, a playboy but NEVER kissed or hugged anyone, Prince Ruka Nogi, the Prince of Nogi kingdom, a playboy but like Natsume he also never kissed or hugged anyone, Prince Kokoro Yome, Prince of Yome Kingdom, also a playboy but never kissed and hugged anyone, Prince Yuu Tobita, Prince of Tobita kingdom, a bookworm but a handsome lad, Prince Kitsuneme Yume, Prince of Yume Kingdom, and lastly, Prince Toshiya Rui, Prince of Rui Kingdom, handsome and kind.

All of the girls said something like "Natsume-sama! Please marry me!", "Ruka-sama! So cool!", "Koko-sama!", "Toshiya-sama!", "Kitsuneme-sama! Your soooo handsome", "Yuu-sama!" and so on. Some of the boys would also tell their handsome, and some were glaring at them.

"Tsk... Annoying fan girls…" Natsume said in an annoying tone to his friends

"At least we many toys, right?" Ruka said while Natsume just smirked

"Hey is that Youchi?" Yuu asked while pointing at Youchi's direction

"Yup… That's him" Koko answered his question

"Come on" Said Natsume

They went to Youchi's direction and Youchi asked them if….

"Hello… Nii-chan, did you hear?" asked Natsume

"Hear what? Youchi?" asked Natsume to him

"That 6 girls are going to join you all here in Class 2-B" answered Youchi and Natsume just said 'Hn' to him

"Heh! I bet they are just other fan girls" said Koko and Kitsuneme

"Hmm…. Let's just see…" said Yuu

"Well… How about a bet?" asked Toshiya

"I'm in… I bet they are fan girls" said Natsume

"I'll go with Natsume" said Ruka

"I'm with Natsume" said Koko

"Natsume too" said Kitsuneme

"Natsume" said Toshiya

"They are not fan girls, I'm not with Natsume then." Said Yuu

"1 million rabbits and the winners'/'s slave for a year" said Natsume coldly

"Fine…" Said Yuu

~~~~To the Girls~~~~

They were all in front of the HSP's office and they knocked and Kazumi said to come in

"Hi uncle!" said Mikan cheerfully to her uncle

"Mikan! I miss my little niece!" said Kazumi and hugged Mikan and Mikan, who hugged him back and pulled back

"Uncle? What class are we?" Mikan asked

"Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Luna will be in Class 2-B in Middle School division while Misaki will be in Class 2-B in High school division" answered Kazumi

"Hai!" Sais all of them except for Hotaru who just 'Hn' him

"Narumi, lead them the way" said Kazumi to Narumi

"Yes your highness" said Narumi while bowing a little

"Uncle… Mom and dad said that we should change our surnames" said Mikan

"Don't worry Mikan, I already knew that, and your surnames will be 'Sakura', right?" said Kazumi

"Yes uncle… So, what class are my brothers?" asked Mikan

"Youchi is in Class 2-B elementary division and Rei is the teacher of the Dangerous ability class" answered Kazumi

"Before I forget, you all will be Special star, you will be in Dangerous Ability class I will just give your black card to Narumi tomorrow, is that alright?" said Kazumi. (A/N: There rabbits here will be given as cards as their money. Black card means they have unlimited rabbits)

"Yes uncle" all of them said

"Now go to your classrooms before they start" said Kazumi

"Hai" said all of them and went to their respective classrooms

~To be continued~


	9. Sorry

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! I would like to tell you all that Nobara's birthday is December 30, 1988 not Decomber 30, 1998. And I'm really for my wrongs.


	10. Chapter 7: The Meeting

CHAPTER 7

(A/N: _ITALIC _means thoughts. Normal means reality)

Natsume POV:

"_Tsk… Today we will have new classmates…. And the worst is that they are girls! Tsk… I hate fan girls! Will these girls just leave us alone?!" _I thought then I continued to read my manga.

End of POV

Narumi called the new students and the door flung open and revealed 6 girls their age and the 1st who entered is wearing a pig-tailed brunette hair and big brown eyes that is very cheery. The 2nd girl has a short raven hair and emotionless purple eyes. The 3rd girl has a midnight blue hair and same with her eyes. The 4th girl has a pink hair and has blue eyes. The 5th girl has a short dark-green hair with curls and two dark green eyes. And the 6th girl has short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulder and blue eyes.

"Girls, please introduce yourselves" said Narumi

"Sensei, I'll start! Hi everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan! I have Nullification Alice, Special star and I'm in Dangerous abilities class!" Mikan said cheerfully and smiled to them which made the boys blush

"The name is Sakura Hotaru. Invention Alice. Dangerous abilities class and Special star." Hotaru said coldly and the boys said she is soooo cool

"My name is Nonoko Sakura, Chemistry Alice, Special star and Dangerous abilities class"

"Hi everyone! My name is Anna Sakura! Nice to meet you all. I have the cooking Alice and Dangerous abilities class. I am also a special star." said Anna and the boys have hearts in their eyes and said she was cute

"Hello. My name is Sumire Sakura. Cat-dog Predisposition. DA Class and Special star" Said Sumire and the boys thought she is so gorgeous

"Hi everyone! My name is Luna Koizumi! I have the soul sucking Alice, Special star and I am in DA Class." Luna said and the boys were all saying she's pretty.

"Also, don't mess up with my best friends and I'll tell you, you won't see the sun tomorrow, because you're definitely dead." Luna said and her voice was so serious and the boys nodded and some of the girls too

"Okay… So, do you want to ask something to them?" asked Narumi to their new classmates. All of them raised their hands and Narumi chose a girl who has blonde long hair, green eyes and is wearing a make-up, a slutty make-up, namely Ashley Davis, 21stpowerful Kingdom.

"Hey, Koizumi-san, why are you best friends with the low ones, huh?" Ashley said

"Your point is?" asked Luna

"My point is that you must be friends with us *pointing to herself and the five girls beside her*" Ashley answered

"Heh! I don't want to be friends with a slut, you know?" said Luna to Ashley and the other five girls

"What did you say, BITCH?!" asked Ashley in an irritated voice

"Do you want to die now?!" Luna said while activating her Alice

"Luna! Stop it now!" said Mikan and stopped her by using her Nullification Alice

"Girls! Stop! Now!" Narumi said in angry voice

"I'm sorry sensei…" Luna and Ashley said

"Now… Who wants to be their partner?" asked Narumi and all of the boys and other girls raised their hands

"Mikan will be partnered with Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru to Ruka Nogi, Sumire to Kokoro Yome, Anna to Kitsuneme Yume, Nonoko to Yuu Tobita, and Luna to Toshiya Rui." Narumi said

"WHAAAAAT?! NOOOOOOO! WE WON'T ALLOW THESE!" Their fan girls said furiously and not approving Narumi's decision

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Hotaru said in a very angry and irritated voice and shot them all baka gun, Ruka watched her amusingly and smirked

"Hotaru, calm down…" Mikan said calming Hotaru down

"Thanks Mikan" said Hotaru and smiled to her which made Ruka blush but hid it

"Girls your seats will be beside them and since you all have new classmates' free period said by your new teacher! Me!" Narumi said and went outside. The girls went their seat and all of the girls were glaring at them while the boys just stare at them dreamily.

~At Mikan's side and Mikan's POV~

"_I am now sitting beside Aunt Kaoru's son and Aoi's older brother namely Natsume. I bet he's also king and gentle like his mother and sister. Tee-hee!_" I said in my thought but someone disturbed it and when I turned around it was… Natsume…

"Hi there, Miss Sakura, wanna hang out with me this Saturday?" said Natsume

"_Damn you, Hyuuga… I take back my words YOU are not kind and gentle but a pervert and a playboy!" _I said in my thoughts

"Why would I hang out with you, Hyuuga?" I said and his face looks priceless!

"Whatever, POLKA" he said and I wonder what polka does he means… and when I recall It was my…

"What are you-, WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAW IT DIDN'T YOU?! DAMN YOU PERVERT!" I said in a very angry voice while Natsume is completely shocked…. Waaah! I cannot marry anyone anymore! Dammit! Idiotic Natsume! And I think I caught all of their attention and all of the girls except my best friends were glaring at me and my best friends were shocked at my sudden outburst and I think they were confused on why I suddenly scream.

END OF POV

At Hotaru's side also her POV

I saw Ruka Nogi petting his pet bunny

"_Hm… New target… Ruka Nogi or should I say bunny boy…" _I said then I was disturbed by the bunny boy to ask something I guess…

"What?" I said coldly

"Do you wanna hang out?" he said using his charming smile that don't effect on me

"_You picked the wrong girl bunny boy" _I said in my thoughts

"In your dreams… bunny boy" I said and he looked so shocked

"Hmm… You're interesting… You're not my fan girl or anything?" he said curiously

"As if I'll be your fan girl" I said coldly

"So there is someone in this world that won't dream to sleep or eat with me, huh?" he said

"Of course there are, bunny boy" I said

"B-bunny boy?" he asked

"Are you deaf? I said bunny boy" I said again in an irritated voice

"Hmmp, you'll fall for me" he said back and I got irritated so I took out my baka gun and shoot him

"Hey! Why did you hit me?" he asked

"Because you are irritating me" I said coldly

"Hmmp!" he said

"Do you want me to sell these to your fan girls?" I asked then I showed him a bunch of his pictures playing with his pets

"H-hey! Give my pictures back!" he said then I started selling my his pictures to his fan girls and I will earn big money from these pictures then I smiled evilly and I think I saw bunny boy blush at me, I wonder why though….

"You just made me richer than ever…" I said then I gave back some of his pictures

"T-thanks" He said hiding hi embarrassment

"Hn" I said then I continued to make an invention while bunny boy went to pet his bunny. After a few minutes I heard Mikan screamed then I went to her seat with Nonoko and the others

END OF POV

AT NONOKO'S SIDE AND HER POV

While I was reading my book of experiments someone taps my shoulder when I turned around it was… Yuu Tobita

"Hi, Sakura-chan, my name is Yuu Tobita." He said then I smiled to him and said

"Hi Tobita-kun! Just call me Nonoko, you know… because if you all call us 'Sakura' it will be very confusing, so just Nonoko"

"Sure Nonoko! Then, just call me Iinchou!" he said cheerfully

"So you're the president here, huh? Impressive!"

"T-thanks…" he said and I saw him blushing, Hm… I wonder why…. After a few minutes I heard Mi-chan scream… I went to see if she's okay with Hotaru and the others

END OF POV

AT ANNA'S SIDE, HER POV

I was seating on my seat while thinking on what to cook, and then someone called my name, when I turned around to see who called me it was Kitsuneme Yume

"Ohayo, Sakura-san, can I ask you something?" he asked, Hm… I wonder what he will ask

"Sure, but what will you ask, Yume-kun?" I asked what he's question is

"C-can I call you Anna? You know… so you won't be confuse?" he asked

"Sure thing! So, can I also call you Kitsuneme?" I asked to him

"O-of course…. Anna" he said while blushing… I guess he is blushing because of embarrassment…

"Thanks Kitsuneme!" I said. After a few minutes I heard Mi-chan scream and then I went to her with my other best friends

END OF POV

AT SUMIRE'S SIDE ALSO HER POV

I was reading the novel of 'A Walk to Remember' my favourite book… when suddenly some jerk disturbed my thoughts and I wonder who it was…

"Hi Sakura-san!" an unknown voice said

"Who the heck are you?" I said

"The name is Kokoro Yome" he said… Hm… Kokoro Yome… The prince of Yome Kingdom, huh?

"Hello… Yome-san" I said

"Why can't I read your mind?" he asked

"_So, this dude wants to read my mind huh?"_ I thought

"Because Mikan gave us her nullification stone" I said

"Oh…. So, do you want to hang out?" he asked

"_The heck? What the hell?" _I thought angrily

"Oh sure thing Yome-san" I said sarcastically then he smirked and I continued

"When hell freezes over." I said then his jaw dropped

"Playing hard to get huh, Sumire-san?" he said, what the hell is he thinking

"What the hell?!" I said angrily

"Hmmp!" he said

"Asshole!" I said

"Permy!" he said no he got me this time

"You stupid little devil!" I said then I stocked my tongue out

"Hmmp!" he said again then I rolled my eyes and continued to read my book. After a few minutes I hear Mikan scream I also went to her with my other best friends to see if she's alright

END OF POV

AT LUNA'S SIDE

While she was daydreaming on what to cook for dinner with Anna… She was disturbed by… Toshiya Rui

"Hi Luna-chan! Do you remember me?" Toshiya asked

"Yeah… I remember you Toshi-kun" Luna said

"Hm… It's good that you remember your childhood friend…"Toshiya said then he whispered to Luna:

"I know you're secret Lu-chan… I know that they are **their** childhood friends"

"Toshi… If you EVER tell **them **that **they** are their childhood friend, I swear I won't marry you" Luna said

"Hey, Lu-chan… You still remember our promise to each other's huh?" Toshiya said

FLASHBACK:

_**There was a girl and a boy (Luna and Toshiya) who were 6 years old who made a promise with each other's.**_

"_**Hey… Lu-chan… When we grow up, I will marry you!" 6 years old Toshiya said to Luna**_

"_**R-really?" said Luna while blushing**_

"_**Yes. I promise!" then he showed his pinkie to Luna who showed her pinkie to him and wrapped it to his pinkie**_

"_**I promise Toshi-kun!" Luna said**_

END OF FALSHBACK

"Hmmp! Of course I did!" Luna said

"Are you still going to keep it?" Luna continued

"Yes, I still love my childhood friend, you know?" Toshiya said then smiled while Luna blushed then smiled to him. Then they heard a scream

"That's Mikan… I need to go. Nice seeing you again!" Luna said then run off to Mikan

Mikan's best friends and their classmates all went to see what's going on and everyone asked what is wrong

"Oi, baka… Why are you screaming so loudly?" Hotaru asked

"HOTARUUUU!" Mikan said then run to her best friends and cried to them anime style

"Mikan! What's wrong?!" Anna and Nonoko both asked worriedly

"The stupid pervert peeked!" Mikan said while pointing at Natsume's direction and all of their classmates except her best friends were all shocked because THE Natsume Hyuuga has been called 'stupid pervert' by a commoner…. And guess what happened next…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey! You!" a blonde long haired and green eyed girl said

"What? Who the hell are you?" Mikan said that made everyone shock also her best friends

"You? You don't know her?" a brown hair and blue eyed girl said

"Should I repeat myself? I said I don't know her, and you, who are you?" Mikan said and pointed at the blue eyed girl that is in complete shock

"The name is Brittany smith, the President of Natsume fan club and the 15th powerful and best kingdom. I am also the soon-to-be girlfriend of Natsume-kun. I am a three star and I have the Nightmare Alice. My fairy is Bess" the blonde long haired and green eyed girl said and Natsume looked at her disgustingly

"Mine is Chloe Johnson, the President of Ruka fan club, the 16th best and powerful kingdom, Book Alice and a three star. My fairy is Prilla" the brown haired and blue eyed girl said

"My name is Tiffany Miller; I am a controller Alice, a three star, 17th best and powerful kingdom, President of Kokoro fan club, and a three star. My fairy is Rani" a wavy pink haired and black eyed girl said

"I am Megan Brown, 18th powerful and best kingdom; I have the view Alice, a three star, and President of Kitsuneme fan club. My fairy is Beck" a black curly hair and sky blue eyed girl said

"I am Courtney Jones, 19th best and powerful kingdom; I have the dance Alice, a three star, and President of Yuu fan club. My fairy is Allyson." A sky blue haired and blue eyed girl said

"Ashley Davis, President of Toshiya fan club and his soon-to-be girlfriend. Mermaid Alice, 21st best and powerful kingdom. My fairy is Iris." A blonde short haired and yellow eyed girl said while Toshiya is staring at her disgustingly like Natsume

"You know I'm not asking you four" Mikan said to the four girls, Tiffany, Megan, Courtney, and Ashley then she continued and pointed to Brittany and Chloe

"They are the ones I am asking with, not you four" she said in a matter of fact tone and all of her classmates and best friends laughed but they glared at her and they stopped

"And sorry to break this to you Ash, Toshi is already engaged to someone." Luna said to Ashley, and Toshiya who nodded

"And who is that stupid girl?" Ashley asked

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" Luna said

"Whoever that girl is, she will die" Ashley mumbled and Luna just rolled her eyes then the lunch bell rang

"Lunch time… Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Luna… Come on… We have to wait for Misa-nee" Hotaru said coldly

"Yea!" Mikan said cheerfully then went to her best friends

All of their classmates went to the cafeteria and Mikan, her best friends and Natsume and his gang.

"Nonoko, what are you still doing here?" Yuu asked

"We're waiting for Misa-nee… You?" Nonoko said

"We're waiting for-"Yuu was cut off by Tsubasa Ando and Misaki Sakura who is arguing

"Get away from me you stupid asshole!" Misaki said angrily

"Not until you hang out with me" Tsubasa said grinning

"Then-"Misaki was cut off by Mikan

"Nee-chan… Who is he?" Mikan asked

"Sorry for my manners. My name is Tsubasa Ando. Shadow Manipulation and Rain Alice." Tsubasa said

"Oh… My name is Mikan Sakura, Nullification Alice" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hotaru Sakura, invention Alice" Hotaru said coldly

"Anna Sakura, cooking Alice" Anna said

"Nonoko Sakura, chemistry Alice" Nonoko said

"Sumire Sakura, cat-dog predisposition" Sumire said

"Luna Koizumi" Luna said

"Nee-chan I'm hungry!" Mikan said while pouting

"Come on then… We'll be going then…" Misaki said while patting Mikan's head

"Bye Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said while waving good-bye to Tsubasa

"Bye!" waved back Tsubasa then the girls all went to the cafeteria while the boys were there…

"So… I guess Yuu is the winner, huh?" Tsubasa said

"Yup! I am the winner!" Yuu said proudly while all of them were glaring at him but gave the prize too

"Well…They are different… They remind me of **them**" Koko said

"Yeah… Hota-chan always calls me bunny boy… but she is not **her**, right?"

"Well… There's a possibility, right?" Kitsuneme said while Yuu nodded in agreement

"No… There is no possibility that they are **them** because, they don't have what we are looking for right?" Tsubasa said

"I gave Mi-chan my ring, a ring that has a fire stone engrave on it" Natsume said

"Well… I gave Hota-chan my pet, bunny… I wonder if my pet is still alive though…" Ruka said

"Uhm… I gave Ann-chan my snowball… a snowball with a picture of us…" Kitsuneme said while sighing

"I gave Sumi-chan my necklace, with a locket that has the picture of us" Koko said

"I gave Noko-chan my bracelet, with a book engrave on it" Yuu said sadly

"Come on guys… I'm hungry… Maybe Aoi-chan and Youchi-kun are already there" Tsubasa said and all of them nodded and went to the cafeteria

AT THE GIRLS:

They went outside their classroom leaving the boys and after a few walks to the cafeteria Mikan decided to talk….

"Hey girls… You know they looked so familiar…" Mikan said

"Hm…" Hotaru said while thinking

"So, you also think?" Sumire said while Mikan nodded

"Oh, don't you ever say it!" Misaki warned Mikan and Sumire

"Yea… I thought they were the one we're looking for" Anna said while Nonoko nodded

"_If you guys only knew…"_ Luna thought

"Whatever guys… let's go, I am hungry" Mikan said while rubbing her stomach

"Okay then…" Misaki said then after a few minutes they arrive at the cafeteria. The only ones who were in the cafeteria were Natsume, his gang, and Aoi and Youchi

~To Be Continued~


	12. Chapter 9: Secret Revealed

CHAPTER 9: SECRET REVEALED

"Mikan-nee?" Youchi asked

"You-chan…" Mikan got teary-eyed and hugged Youchi tightly

"Mikan-nee… I missed you…" Youchi said then hugged Mikan back

"I-I miss you too you-chan!" Mikan said between sobs, Aoi widened her eyes, Natsume; his gang were shocked that Youchi called Mikan 'nee-chan' and Mikan's best friends felt happy for her and went to hug Youchi, who hugged them back, and then Aoi…

"Mikan-nee! Long-time no see!" she said to Mikan and her best friends

"Aoi-chan…." Mikan said then hugged Aoi who hugged her back, and then Natsume cleared his throat

"A-Aoi, Youchi… How did you know them?" he said

"Nii-san! Didn't you know?" Aoi asked

"Know what?" Natsume asked her back

"Mikan-nee is-"Aoi was cut off by Mikan

"_Aoi-chan… no one knows that we're princesses; please don't tell them, alright?" _Mikan said to Aoi's mind who nodded

"I-it's nothing Natsume-nii "Aoi said to Natsume and his gang

"Yup! It's nothing!" Mikan said while laughing nervously

"_Mikan… be careful next time, will ya?" _Hotaru said to her mind, Mikan read Hotaru's mind so she said to Hotaru's mind_ "I'm sorry for that Hota-chan and I will be really careful" _and then Hotaru nodded

"See you later, Aoi-chan, You-chan, ne?" Mikan said

"Hai!" Aoi and Youchi said then Mikan and her best friends went to their seat and then Natsume said to his mind

"_Koko, I know you're reading my mind right now, make a plan on how we can find out their secret, make sure Aoi and Youchi doesn't find this out, alright?" then Koko said "alright… I'll tell the others later" and Natsume nodded_

AT THE GIRLS' TABLE:

The girls were already in their table waiting for the waitress to come

"Guys… I'm really sorry for making us suspicious" Mikan said apologizing

"Mikan it's alright!" Anna and Nonoko both said then held Mikan's hand and they both smiled

"Hey, Mikan… Don't be sad, we're not accustomed to not being cheerful by you, Mikan" Sumire said while smiling to her

"Sumire's right" Misaki said then smiled at them

"So don't be sad, will ya?" Hotaru and Luna both said then smiled to Mikan

"You girls are right!" Mikan said and smiled at them then she said "Thank you girls!" and then after a few minutes the waitress came for their orders

"Good morning young ladies, may I have your orders?" The waitress said

"I would like to order strawberry shake and strawberry cake" Mikan said cheerfully

"Mine will be, milkshake and spaghetti" Misaki said

"Mango shake and crab cake" Hotaru said coldly

"I'll have chocolate shake and a chocolate cake" Anna said

"Mine will be… Vanilla shake and vanilla cake" Sumire said

"I'll have… Uhm… I guess I'll take water and burger" Nonoko said

"Er… I'll take ube shake and ube cake" Luna said

"It'll be a few minutes before your orders will be prepared, is that alright?" the waitress asked

"Uh-huh" Mikan said while the others just nodded, seeing them agree to what the waitress said, she immediately went to tell the cook their orders. After a few minutes, and to others seem like hours the waitress went to their table and gave them their orders

"Here are your orders young ladies, I'll come to get the bill later, thanks" the waitress said

"Oooh…. I'm starving!" Mikan said and before she digs in to her snacks she heard Natsume said

"So polka likes strawberry too, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean Natsume?" Mikan asked and turned to see Natsume and saw that his snacks were the same as hers

"It's just a coincidence! Hmmp!" Mikan said then she remembered that Natsume said 'polka' to her, Hotaru, her other best friends, Youchi and Aoi knew that this will happen so they covered their ears and the boys looked at them confusingly and they didn't expect this will happen so…

"KYAAAAA! NATSUMEEEEEE YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed that made Natsume and his gang to not make their ears bleed

"Hey! Shut up! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume said to Mikan

"Pervert!" Mikan said

"Loud-mouthed!" Natsume said retorted back

"Asshole!" Mikan said back

"Stupid" Natsume said

"Jerk!" Mikan said back

Then they heard a 'bang' of the door of the cafeteria, they saw a man with spiky hair and wears a plain white masquerade like mask and also wears rings on each of his fingers and the second man has the same hairstyle like what Izumi has with his hair covering his eyes, he has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes like Izumi.

~PERSONA'S CLASS, HIS POV~ (before he arrived at the cafeteria)

I was teaching my students on how to use their Alice when someone screamed

"KYAAAAA! NATSUMEEEEEE YOU PERVERT!" somehow, that voice was very familiar, after some thought…. I think

"_It's my sister! MIKAN!" _then I quickly excused myself to my students and went to the cafeteria because I think they were in there, before I went inside I saw uncle and I said

"Uncle! That's Mikan right?" I said the he nodded and we went inside and we saw Mikan, her best friends, Youchi, Aoi, Natsume and his best friends then I suddenly screamed

"Mikan!" I screamed and they were shocked

~END OF POV~

"Mikan!" Persona screamed and Mikan widened her eyes, her best friends looked happy, Youchi looks so happy, Aoi is smiled and Natsume and his gang are once again shocked but quickly got their composure back

"Nii-san! Uncle!" Mikan and Youchi both said

"Mikan! Why the heck are you here!?" Persona said angrily to Mikan

"Hmmp! Mommy said so! So I should obey!" Mikan said

"You stubborn little girl. " Persona said to Mikan then pats her head

"Hey! Nii-san! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Mikan said while pouting then Persona smiled at her that made Natsume and his gang shocked because the cold Persona just smiled

"Mikan! Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me my cute little niece won't die?!" Kazumi said worriedly that made everyone sweat dropped at him

"Uncle! I'm alright, I didn't hurt myself, and I won't die uncle" Mikan said to Kazumi and smiled to him and Kazumi pats Mikan's head

Suddenly Kazumi realized that he just called Mikan 'niece' and Mikan realized that he called Persona 'Nii-san' instead of 'sensei' and they turned to Natsume and the other princes, they all looked so shocked… But Koko cleared his throat and said

"D-did Mikan said 'u-uncle' to Kazumi-san and 'n-nii-san' to Persona-sensei?" he asked then Yuu continued

"And Kazumi-san said to Mika 'n-niece'?" he asked

"U-Uhm…" Mikan stammered

"Mikan… there is no use to hide it" Hotaru joined in

"I know Hota-chan… Misa-nee, Sumi-chan, Ann-chan, Noko-chan, Lu-chan, is that alright if we tell them now?" Mikan asked her best friends

"It's alright; I guess we can trust them" Anna and Nonoko said and smiled, while Kitsuneme and Yuu smiled at them

"Fine…" Sumire and Misaki both said while looking pale and Koko and Tsubasa laugh nervously

"Whatever…" Hotaru said and Ruka smiled at her

"Agreed, but they have to promise to not tell anyone or else…" Luna said

"Fine… we promise to not tell anyone" Natsume suddenly spoke

"We promise" Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme said sincerely

"We promise to not tell anyone" Toshiya and Tsubasa both said

"Now that you all promised…. Mikan, Youchi, Persona, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Sumire, please re-introduce your selves" Kazumi said and they nodded

"Wait… What do you mean 're-introduce their selves'?" Koko asked

"You'll see" Kazumi said to Koko

"Uncle, I'll start" Mikan said and Kazumi nodded

"My real name is… Mikan Yukihira, princess of Yukihira Kingdom, SEC Alice and Nullification Alice. I and my best friends also possess magic and a magic wand. My fairies are Tinkerbell and Blossom" Mikan said and Tink and Blossom went to outside of Mikan's back and showed their selves

"Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice and Teleportation Alice, princess of Imai kingdom, show your selves, Silver and Diane" Hotaru said and her fairies showed up

"Anna Umenomiya, Cooking and Wind Alice, princess of Umenomiya kingdom, my fairies are Irridessa and Rhoslyn" Anna said and showed her fairies and smiled at them

"Nonoko Ogasawara, Chemistry and Story-telling Alice, princess of Ogasawara kingdom, my fairies are Rosetta and Marigold" Nonoko said and her fairies showed up

"Sumire Shouda, Cat-Dog predisposition and water Alice, Fawn, Iris, you can come out now" Sumire said and ordered her fairies to show their selves to the princes

"Misaki. Misaki Harada, Doppelganger and Flower Alice, please show your selves, Lily, Rini" Misaki said and her fairies showed up.

"Youchi Yukihira, ghost manipulation and plants Alice, Drake is my fairy" Youchi said and his fairy showed his self

"Rei Yukihira, Mark of Death and Age Alice, my fairy is Dain" Persona said and his fairy showed himself

"WHAT?!" Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa, Kitsuneme, and Yuu asked

"WHAT?" Natsume asked in complete shock like his best friends

"I know these will happen" Toshiya said and slapped his forehead

"You already knew all of these?!" the six princes asked Toshiya

"Yeah… I already knew all of these since this morning, I'm sorry to keep this to you guys, but my Fiancé will kill me if I told you guys" Toshiya said

"Hmmp!" Luna said to Toshiya, who laughed nervously

"It's fine… We understand" the five princes said and Natsume nodded his head

"Natsume-nii, I'm sorry to keep it all to you" Youchi apologized

"It's alright" Natsume said and pat Youchi's head

"Me too nii-san, I'm also sorry for this" Aoi said

"It's fine" Natsume said

"Please! Please don't tell anyone that we are princesses!" Mikan pleadingly said

"We promise to not tell anyone" Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Toshiya, Tsubasa and Yuu promised

"I promise…" Natsume said

"Thank you soooo much!" Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki said

"Thank you" Sumire said

"Thanks" Hotaru said

"Thanks Nii-san" Youchi said to his friends

"Arigatou" Persona/ Rei said

"Thanks for understanding their situations princes" Kazumi said

"You're welcome" Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa and Yuu said and Natsume and Toshiya just nodded their heads and the girls smiled at the boys who hid their blushing face

"Excuse me young princes and princesses, but I would like to inform you guys that classes will began" Narumi who is been there but they didn't notice him

"WHAT?! Uncle Naru why didn't you told us earlier?" Mikan asked while Narumi laughed at her nervously and said

"Well… I was touched by the scene so I also forgot, I'm sorry Mikan" Narumi said

"It's alright uncle, can I use my teleportation Alice to bring us in front of our classroom door, uncles?" Mikan asked her two uncles

"It's alright" Kazumi said and Narumi nodded his head

"ALRIGHT!" Mikan said cheerfully and brought them in front of their classroom

"Bye Mi-chan!" Persona, Kazumi and Narumi said

"Aoi, Youchi, go to your classroom" Persona said and said goodbyes to them and went to his classroom

"Alright" Aoi and Youchi said and went to their classroom

"Kazumi-san, I will also go now" Narumi said and bowed his head

"Fine" Kazumi said and went to his office

Then their day starts like what they do 'normally'….

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	13. Chapter 10

Hey Gakuen Alice fans! I'm sorry for updating soooo late! Anyways, here's the new chapter! Oh... before you read, please review after you read this new chapter! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 10

**Natsume POV**

So Mikan Sakura is the princess of Yukihira Kingdom, Youchi's her brother and also Persona, they knew my sister and my parents…. Ugh! This news is so confusing! Tsk… I guess we don't need the 'plan' anymore…uh… I'm starting to have a headache… tsk…

**End of POV**

**Ruka POV**

The heck? Hotaru Sakura is an Imai?! The princess of Imai kingdom?! Grr… the heck is wrong with me?! I should not problem this anymore…

**End of POV**

** Koko POV**

WHAT THE HELL?! PERMY IS A PRINCESS?! Not only that, she's the princess of SHOUDA KINGDOM! The kingdom more higher than us but mom and dad can't hate like the other kingdoms! THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

**End of POV**

**Kitsuneme POV**

What the? A-anna-chan is... a princess? the princess of Umenomiya kingdom? This is confusing,really...

**End of POV**

**Yuu POV**

Eh? Nonoko-chan is...the Ogasawara princess? I'm so confused...

**End of POV**

****This is what they always think, while Mikan, who copied Koko's mind reading Alice tried to stop to laugh but fortunately she success to hold it.

Finally... the bell rang signaling them that class ends and they can go home now, Mikan and her gang and Natsume and his gang were the only ones who were left in the classroom

"Once again, i am really grateful that you all won't tell our secret!" Mikan bowed at Natsume and his gang

"It's alright Mikan-chan!" Kitsuneme, Yuu and Koko said

"Thanks Yume-kun, Tobita-kun and Yome-kun!" Mikan said and smiled brightly at them

"Hey, Mikan-chan, you can call me 'iinchou' if you want" Yuu said hopefully

"Really? Then I'll call you 'iinchou'!" Mikan said to Yuu

"You can also call me 'Koko'" Koko said reminding her

"Then I'll call you 'Koko'" Mikan said

"And then... call me 'Kitsuneme'" Kitsuneme said

"Of course!" Mikan said

"Hey! That's unfair... can we also call you by your first names?" Anna and Nonoko said hopefully to them

"Y-yes Anna-chan!" Kitsuneme said while blushing

"O-of course you can Nonoko-chan" Yuu said while blushing madly

"Oh yeah! I'll call Natsume, 'Natsume' and Ruka to 'Ruka-pyon!'" Mikan said and Natsume blushed but hid it, Ruka also blushed because of embarrassment

"Eh? Why 'Ruka-pyon'?" Ruka asked

"Because you have a bunny! And it suits you! Right, Hota-chan?" Mikan said to Ruka then asked Hotaru

"Whatever Baka" Hotaru simply said but Mikan ignored the 'baka' part

_"Hota-chan... That name... it is my..." _Ruka thought but was disturbed by Tsubasa and Misaki who went to get them

"Hi guys!" Misaki said to all of them

"Hi nee-chan!" Mikan said then went to Misaki

"Heh.. No fighting this time huh?" Ruka said with a smirk

"I'm just tired of thinking the 'princess' thing" Tsubasa said

"I'm sorry to confused you guys" Mikan and Anna said

"Yeah... We're really sorry" Nonoko, Sumire and Luna said while Misaki and Hotaru nodded their heads

"It's alright" Tsubasa, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Koko said while smiling at them while Natsume 'hn' them

"Awe... My fiance is cute" Toshiya said while pinching Luna's cheek

"Toshi... Remove. Your. Hand. On. My. Cheek. Or. Else" Luna said while glaring at Toshiya who quickly removed his hand to Luna's cheek and quickly apologized to Luna

"Heh... I guess we'll see you tomorrow guys!" Mikan said

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Anna, Luna and Nonoko said

"Come on, uncle Naru's waiting" Hotaru said

"And i'm hungry" Misaki said then they went out of classroom and went home walking, because if they used a car they will be found out

"Let's go home... I want to rest" Natsume finally spoke

"Yeah... we also want to rest and eat" Tsubasa and Ruka said while their friends nodded and they went to their limo and went straight to their house

* * *

**Brittany and her friends' side (Brittany's mansion)**

"Girls!" Brittany called her friends

"What is it Brittany?" Chloe asked

"Where are your fairies?" Brittany asked

"They're with us" Tiffany answered and called all of their fairies

"Yeah, they are, what do you need that you called us, bestie?" Ashley said to Brittany who called her 'bestie'

"Bestie... We need to make a plan" Brittany said and also called Ashley 'bestie'

"What plan, Brit?" Megan asked

"Yeah, and a plan for what?" Courtney asked

"A plan to make the Sakura Sisters' life MISERABLE" Brittany answered

"Heh... I like your plan Brit" Amber said, the president of Tsubasa fan club, also a princess

"I like your plan Brittany-sama!" Bess, Brittany's fairy said

"Thanks Bess" Brittany said

"Hm... How 'bout we, fairies, will make the plan on how to make their lives miserable?" Prilla, Chloe's Fairy said

"I like that" Rani, Tiffany's fairy, Beck, Megan's fairy, Allyson, Courtney's fairy, said

"Yeah, we will do it, if you agreed" Freda, Amber's fairy and Iris, Ashley's fairy said

"Hm... You can make our plan" Brittany, Chloe, Tiffany, Megan and Courtney said while Amber and Ashley nodded their heads

"Thanks, Brittany-sama, Chloe-sama, Tiffany-sama, Megan-sama, Courtney-sama, Amber-sama and Ashley-sama! We will do it now, see you later!" the fairies said and went to their rooms to make their plans

"I'll sleep now, your rooms were done cleaning so i guess you can go to your respective rooms" Brittany said

"Good night bestie" Ashley said

"Night best" Brittany said and went to her room

"Night guys!" All of them said and went to their rooms

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
